1. Field
The present invention relates to a flexible display panel and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible display panel and a manufacturing method thereof which are capable of removing a non-display area without damaging a display element layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer.
For example, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
The field generating electrode is connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
Among the display devices, since the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, as a self-light emitting type, does not require an additional light source, it is advantageous in terms of power consumption, response speed and, viewing angle, and contrast ratio are excellent.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of pixels such as red pixels, blue pixels, green pixels, and white pixels, and may express full colors by combining the pixels.
Each pixel includes an organic light emitting element, and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting element.
The light emitting element of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and a light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes.
One of the pixel electrode and the common electrode becomes an anode, and the other becomes a cathode.
An electron injected from the cathode and a hole injected from the anode are coupled with each other in the light emitting layer to form an exciton, and the exciton emits light while discharging energy.
The common electrode is formed throughout a plurality of pixels, and transfers a predetermined common voltage.
In the case of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, to reduce reflection of external light, a polarizing plate may be attached to an upper part of a display panel, a touch panel may be attached to the upper part of the display panel to sense external contact, or a lower passivation film may be attached to a bottom side of the display panel.
In cases where the display panel of the display device uses a glass substrate which is heavy and easily damaged, there is a limitation in its portability and implementation of a large-scale screen display.
Thus, recently, a display device which is light, strong against impact, and uses a flexible plastic substrate has been developed.
Meanwhile, the display panel of the display device includes a display area where a plurality of display pixels are disposed, and a peripheral area surrounding the display area.
The peripheral area is provided with various kinds of wires for transmitting a driving signal to a signal line connected to a thin film transistor of the display area, and various kinds of voltage pads for receiving voltages from an external source.
The peripheral area forms a non-display area because it does not display an image, and the display area is reduced as the non-display area increases.
Recently, demand for a display device having a smaller non-display area is increasing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.